


The Deal

by akwardcadabra



Category: Mr. Robot (TV)
Genre: Angst, Angst with a Happy Ending, Big Spoon Elliot, Clingy Tyrell, Cuddling & Snuggling, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Little Spoon Tyrell, M/M, They aren't spooning though
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-14
Updated: 2018-02-14
Packaged: 2019-03-18 11:17:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,554
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13680609
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/akwardcadabra/pseuds/akwardcadabra
Summary: Tyrell and Elliot have a deal. Tyrell get's to cuddle to Elliot at night. If he drools or anything, it's off.  While the Swedish man had a great time, Elliot did not. He calls the deal off, which really upsets Tyrell.





	The Deal

**Author's Note:**

> This was inspired by a great piece of fanart on Tumblr by 'ridivenire'. You should definately check it out.  
> Anyways, I own nothing but the story.  
> Enjoy ^^

“So we have a deal?“ Tyrell asked quietly as he stripped his dress shirt off, leaving him in only a black tank top.

“Yes, we do.” Elliot said as he sat down on the bed, already only in boxers and a black t-shirt, “But if you drool, the deal is off.”

“Yes, of course.” The Swedish man said quickly, before sitting down on the bed himself.

“How do you want to cuddle?” Elliot asked nonchalantly, still sitting with his legs crossed, looking at the man in front of him.

“I would like to lie down on your chest and hold onto you.” Tyrell said, trying to sound nonchalantly, but he couldn’t hide the anticipation in his voice.

“Sure, but only if you don’t drool on me.” Elliot repeated, before he lied down on his back. His eyes were half lidded, due to exhaustion as he looked at the man in front of him.

“Yes.” Tyrell nodded and smiled brightly, before he lied down on Elliot’s left. He looked the man up and down and then slowly moved his head to rest on the other’s chest. Then he pulled half of his body on top of the other man. His leg lay over Elliot’s waist and his arms held onto him tightly. Elliot let out a deep breath and then gingerly began to run his right hand through the Swedish man’s hair. His other hand found its way to the blonde’s back.

A smile graced Tyrell’s face as he gave a soft whine and tried to nuzzle deeper into Elliot’s neck, but the other man stopped him.

“Tyrell, your hair is tickling me. Stop moving.” He sighed, before pulling the covers up over the man’s shoulders and his own stomach.

“Sorry.” Tyrell mumbled, scooting away a little and closing his eyes, “But the deal’s not off, right?” He couldn’t explain why, but the Swedish man’s throat suddenly felt too tight at the perspective of not getting to sleep on Elliot’s chest.

“No, it’s not.” Elliot said softly, “Can we sleep now?”

“Yes, of course.” Tyrell said quickly and moved his left hand up Elliot’s chest, so he could hold onto the man’s shirt, “Good night, Elliot.” He whispered as a small smile graced his lips.

Elliot exhaled softly, almost affectionately as he felt Tyrell relax under the scritch-scratch of his fingers in his hair, “Good night, Tyrell. I love you.” He whispered, knowing that it would undoubtedly make the man happy –he himself found it to be quite unnecessary to always exchange words of love, but believed it to be much more important to show how much they cared for each other.

Tyrell on the other hand didn’t answer. He was already asleep. The scratching of his hair and Elliot’s arms wrapped around him had lulled him into sleep, already. He simply felt so loved and safe and wanted in Elliot’s arms. The other wasn’t too fond of this much bodily contact, but they made an agreement. Granted, they only started to make an agreement, because Tyrell wouldn’t stop whining about wanting to cuddle and Elliot agreed to cuddle at night. He wanted to revive this statement, after he had made it, but Tyrell’s eyes lit up and he seemed so happy that he simply couldn’t. The Swedish was obviously needing the affection, rather than wanting it. 

The next morning, when Tyrell awoke he saw that Elliot was already awake. He smiled up at the man that was still holding him in his arms. Happiness and warmth spread throughout his whole body as he felt the hold around him.

“Morning.” He said cheerfully, but Elliot sighed.

“Morning.” He grumbled.

“Are you alright?” Tyrell asked nuzzling his cheek against Elliot’s chest as he slowly started to trace patterns into the skin on his chest.

“Can we stop cuddling at night? It’s really uncomfortable. Your hair keeps tickling me and your nails dig into my shoulder.” He stated and Tyrell’s face fell. His chest clenched painfully and he felt the burn of tears behind his eyelids. But he wouldn’t cry. He couldn’t force Elliot to hold him, if he didn’t want to.

“I guess.” He choked out, his voice tight with the urge to cry.

“Are you alright with that?” Elliot asked carefully, not wanting to upset Tyrell too much.

“Yes.” The Swedish man said and slowly sat up, his body and mind aching for the touch, he had just lost, “Yes, of course.”

“Are you sure?” Elliot persisted.

Tyrell simply nodded and got up, grabbing a towel and stalked off out the door, “Yes. I’m going to take a shower.”

Elliot sighed. He knew Tyrell was upset and he could hear the strain in his voice; he was probably crying in the shower right now. Maybe, they should try to settle this.

The whole day, however, Tyrell avoided Elliot. As they went to the supermarket to buy groceries, he barely talked to Elliot. But when the Swedish man thought Elliot was not looking, he kept glancing at him longingly. As soon as Elliot tried to talk to Tyrell, he would brush off the topic, though. Elliot was getting frustrated.

That night, Elliot had turned away from Tyrell because the man kept glancing over at him; more specifically his chest. He wanted to talk about it, again, but Tyrell had brushed it off, yet again.

He could basically feel the eyes on his back, as Tyrell pulled the covers even higher around him. Elliot sighed quietly, but didn’t turn.

“Are you cold?” He asked.

“Yes.” Tyrell mumbled and Elliot turned his head to look at the other man. He had bundled the blanket up and was holding it tightly against his chest.

“Tyrell, are you sure you’re alright with our deal being off?” He asked for what felt like the thousandth time today. He was now fully turned onto his back and looking at the other man.

“Yes.” He said softly, before biting his lip tightly. His eyes trailed down to Elliot’s chest yet again, before he softly whispered, “No.”

“No? So why have you been brushing it off the whole day?”

“I just didn’t want to make you uncomfortable.” Tyrell said, “I want you to be happy.”

“But you need to be happy, too.” Elliot said softly, trying to sound as empathizing as possible, “We’re in a relationship and I should take your feelings into consideration. How do you feel?”

“When you hold me, I feel really warm. My whole body feels warm and I feel so happy, I could burst into tears right on the spot. And when your hand then joins in and you scratch my hair or neck, I’m in heaven.” Tyrell had his face buried in the blanket now, “But when you told me, you didn’t want to do that anymore, my chest clenched painfully and I wanted to cry. I didn’t want to cry in front of you. I didn’t want you to feel bad.” He sighed.

Elliot tried to speak, but Tyrell interrupted, “And now, I feel as if there’s a giant, gaping hole in my chest and even when I hold the blanket as tight as I can, it won’t stop hurting and I can’t stop feeling empty, cold, unwanted and lost.”

Elliot swallowed, “I didn’t mean that. I meant, like, do you want to cuddle with me or not. I didn’t need a full, eloquent description of your feelings, but thank you. Now, I understand how you feel, I think. I mean, I don’t understand, but I can tell how you feel and I don’t want you to feel that way.”

“I don’t want you to do anything, you wouldn’t want just to make me-“ Tyrell said, but Elliot shook his head, talking over him.

“I don’t want you to feel lost and empty and unwanted. You do everything you can to make me feel loved and appreciated, even if you don’t always succeed and I want to give it back to you. I want you to feel good and loved, Tyrell.”

“But-“

“No objection. Now, how about we take up on the deal again, but instead of latching onto me like a leech, you just rest your head on my chest, I hold you, maybe pet your hair and you can hold onto my t-shirt?” He suggested.

Tyrell smiled lightly, “Are you sure?”

“Sure, otherwise I wouldn’t ask.” He said and petted his chest, “Now come on and cuddle to me, Tyrell.”

Tyrell looked unsure and Elliot nodded lightly, hoping it would convince him. It did and the Swedish man scooted closer, slowly, resting his left arm on Elliot’s chest, before he settled his head on the man’s shoulder, “Is this good?”

“Not, yet.” Elliot said and slowly wrapped his left arm around Tyrell, before running his right hand through his hair, “Now it is.”

“Are you sure, it’s alright?”

“Yes.” Elliot said nonchalantly, “I just need to get used to this. But relationships are about compromises, right?”

“Yes.” Tyrell smiled, feeling the familiar warmth of Elliot surround his body as he cuddled a little closer, “Sleep well.” He closed his eyes and smiled lightly.

“You, too.” Elliot whispered, closing his eyes, “I love you.”

And this time, Tyrell managed to answer before he was lulled to sleep by Elliot’s warmth yet again. “I love you, too.”


End file.
